unexpected love
by kickinitwithyou2
Summary: The gang excluding Rudy stay at jack's for the summer. But unexpectedly Kim visits from otai. The gang is happy to have her their and also jack. His feelings for Kim return but he has a girlfriend. So will ty take over his true love.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys sorry took me so long to write this story. I was reading reviews and forgot i had a poll. I just noticed this so the chapter won't be so long. You know what. I'll just write the first chapter tomorrow cause I just noticed this.**


	2. unexpected invitation

**no ones pov**

"yo jerry master in the house -jerry be quiet" jerry said walking through the door. Everyone guided thier attention to the bamboozle and smart. "Excuse me may I help you" georgia said totally confused. " oh were jacks friends we are all staying here for the summer" "wait we" as if on que kelsey grace julie and brody (needed a boy) came in.

**don'f bother me aboug makinv it to short I know . When I have time I'll write long chapters.**


	3. decide

**i'm adding flynn forgot to put him in oh and mika**

georgia** pov**

" sure it's fine you kids enjoy your sleepover" I said trying to keep my anger in. I wasn't mad at the kids I'm mad at jack. How could he have sprung this on us. the kids went up while jack came down knowing he should be punished. "I have a feeling this will be good" Cece stated. "Not now Cece" rocky said. "Kids could you leave we need to talk to jack" **(little did they know Cece and friends were eavesdropping)**after the kids left jeremy spoke" how could you have sprung this up on us without permission" he asked angry. "Cause I don't need permission. Before you came here mom always made me have a sleepover with my friends just so I could be happy because summer was always our father son time" jack shouted back. Jeremy ignored the statement and continued."you have a choice. Let Cece and her friends go to the sleepover or no sleepover." That was a bit harsh but true. What do I know I can hardly take care of my own kids. "Fine I guess no sleepover" with that said he left to his friends.

**jack pov**

i can't believe him. He even ignored when I told him about the father son thing. And I wasn't lying. Guess I have to tell the guys. "Guys the sleepovers of. My dad gave me a choice cause he was mad at me" I said. "But I was really looking toward to this, man" jerry said. "We all were. I should have told you guys this before but Kim called me and said she might come to the sleepover. What was the other choice your dad gave you" grace said. I was surprised cause Kim's coming back. My Kim. Wait I have a girlfriend what am I saying. But I tried to act cool. "It was that I have to make my stepsister and her friends hangout with us."I said. "Jack it's worth it we get to see Kim and you don't know maybe your stepsisters friends are cool" Milton stated. doubt it. "Please jack" grace begged. "ughh fine" "yes" **(little did they know that cece, rocky,Flynn,deuce,ty and tinks were eavesdropping.)**

**To be continued...**


	4. ghmmmm lindsey

**sorry took me so long. hey it's summer you can't blame me. i'm not a huge fan of writing i just joined this site to read kickin it stories.**

**jack pov**

"look dad. i decided i want to have them join my friends" i told my dad."what makes you think were gonna change our minds". he replied. ok i can't talk about another girl like that. but if i don't they won't change their minds. i mean i have a girlfriend. i mean i got over kim and now i'm dating. well lindsey. i know at first we were enyemy (i forgot how to spell that) but she apologized for all that's she's done and i forgive her. and grew to like her. and i think the gang feels the same way.

**grace pov**

we definetly do not feel the same way! "what if jack invites lindsey. i can't have her here whens kim coming back" i shouted hypervenalating. i seriously am hanging around milton too much."don't worry we'll be fine. i promise"milton said. ok i believe him. "hey guys my parents said you could stay now." jack says coming up stairs. "oh and they said lindsey could come too". "you promised!".

**milton pov**

well after grace ahh well TACKLED ME! we went to sleep cause we had to pick kim up the next day.

next day

today wasn't so good

1. lindsey came and is staying here

was about 12 of us in a mini van. but it was worth it cause we get to see kim.

and what grossed us out all of us well the ones that had to watch. lindsey and jack sucking faces. ughh. talk about p.d.a.

but what i think will hurt kim more than what we just had to watch is that lindsey held jack back. ever since he started dating her he changed. there's just a little of him left that still belongs to us. and lindsey is still trying to get rid of us. this was our summer to finally get him back. our only hope now is kim.

**how was it. kim will be here soon**


	5. forget about it

**ok would it hurt to give a review**

**cece pov**

wow i really like this kim. how is it that my stupid brother dated her. why is he dating lindsey and we all hate her. and me and rocky get along with her and the others pretty well too. we got toget rid of lindsey. and kim doesn't even

**ty pov**

ok one problem. cece made a plan for us to get jack and kim back together. and the problem is. i have a crush on kim. hey don't judge me. km's just so pretty,hot,nice,sweet,amazing,cut,silly,awesome

**(ok let's skip that so we don't have to hear ty rant)**

**jack pov**

**"**i'll be right back babe" i kissed lindsey before walking into a hall. why is kim following me? "hey jack can i talk to you" kim said coming in. "umm yeah sure" since we came here we never really said anything to each other. "look jack i was wondering if you-"i haveto stop this. i know where it's going. "look kim. i know where this is going. kim i'm dating lindsey. and i just don't feel the same way about you anymore. ...you okay" i had to say it. "whatever"great i just might have ruined kim's and i's friendship. but who cares about that i have lindsey.

**come people i review isn't enough.**


	6. tim ty and kim

**hey guys sorry i haven't updated...well anything. oh and plus credits also goes to shakema 28 because kinda came up with the idea of ty an-just read find out.**

credits** also go to: shakema28**

**ty pov**

"hello. earth to ty" duece said. "um what" i asked finally snapping out of my daydddd-duding. yeah i day dude. it's this thing where you dudeeee- for a day. yah dayduding. it's what the cool kids do" "dude you were zoned out 20 minutes. what happened" gunther said in his really wierd accent. "ooooooohhh. ty has crush. give me the dets." flynn said. "ok dude you've been hanging around the girls too much" deuce told flyn. "i know" he replied. "i'm not telling you guys about my crush on kim!" i just told them i had a crush on kim didn't i. "you have a crush on kim. you have to ask her out. we dare you" gunther said. "nuh-uh not gonna hapen."i replied shaking my head. "fine then you know you'll look like a wimp. and i mean what's the difference anyway you ask out a bunch of girls that reject you why is this so hard." deuce said. true. "fine i'll do it but but only because i don't want to turn into a bigger wimp than decue." i said and walked out. "hey!"

**kim pov**

i can't believe he just said that. i don't know why i even fell in love with him anyway. i can't believe he replaced me. "hey kim what's wrong" the girls said coming in. "jack replaced me" was the only words i could get out. after that knowing theres nothing they could do to make me feel better we just hugged. after a few minutes...or hours. ty came in. "hey can you guys give me a second with kim." the girls said sure and ty carried me **(not litteraly)** to the front of the yard. oh my gosh there where candles everywhere, well fake ones you know with bateries. i mean who wants a lawn on fire. and it looked so pretty with the chair swing** (idk what there called)** i turned around and saw ty on one knee with a rose in his hands. "kim. ever since i met you i fell in love. i never felt so close yet far from a girl. so kim would you do me the honor of ...going on a date with me." omg. "oh my god your tearing up **(crying)** of course i will." after that he still cried. "you got stuck by a thorn didn't you" he shuck his head answer the question. oh ty.

**be back soon. who am i kidding we both know i won't.**


End file.
